


Safewords, mmkay?

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Jager OC Hell [9]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, seriously dont do kink like frigg kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Adi for lending me her fanon future heterodyne Tiberiu, who is a wonderful little nerd and doesnt deserve all that frigg puts him through.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safewords, mmkay?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Adi for lending me her fanon future heterodyne Tiberiu, who is a wonderful little nerd and doesnt deserve all that frigg puts him through.

Tiberiu carefully cleaned his tools and set them aside from those he had out for work. These were for play, and he wanted Frigg to see them while he still could. It would put him in the right mindset. The scalpels gleamed, the set of dilators and the little nerve-wheel were laid out in neat rows. Bio-feedback sensors lay spread out in their tray, wires untangled and electrodes prepared for application. Tiberiu breathed out a rush of excitement. 

Outside the lab, he could hear Frigg saying something to the guard at the door. It sounded like maybe Nelu? He wasn’t certain. It would be Nelu if this was B rotation; it had just been Khandano, and Mitica before that. Out in the hall Frigg laughed. Tiberiu adjusted the tray one last time to make it more easily visible from the door and turned to greet him. 

It really was gratifying to see the way Frigg’s whole expression went sharp and focused when he saw the way the lab had been laid out for him, the way his eyes darted from the reinforced restraints on the slab to the tray of tools to Tiberiu himself already dark with desire. Tiberiu let himself reward his love with a warm smile and stepped forward to pull him into a gentle kiss. 

It never stopped being a thrill, feeling this ancient monster of war all teeth and claws like something out of a nightmare and more than capable of ripping him apart barehanded, instead melt against him and moan softly into his lips. Tiberiu carded his fingers through Frigg’s hair so that it came loose from its ties and smiled into the kiss at the way it made Frigg shiver. “Are you ready?” 

Frigg grinned, just as excited as Tiberiu felt. “Yes, Master,” he said, stepping back to put his hand over his heart without looking away from Tiberiu’s eyes, smile feral over his elegant salute. Tiberiu regarded him again with amazement: this man was absolutely eager to give him anything and everything he could possibly want and all he wanted in return was for Ti to own him, body and soul. It was unreal.

“Good boy,” Tiberiu said, stepping back towards the tray of tools. “Strip down and we’ll get you strapped in.” 

Frigg started unbuttoning his vest, too-long fingers quick on the little catches, shrugged out of it and set it aside on the side instrument table. He noticed Tiberiu watching him and slowed down on the shirt, leaning back against the table to make it show off the wiry muscles and velvety fur of his chest as he pulled it open and then off. The slacks he unbuttoned with a mischievous little quirk of his expressive lips, and Tiberiu was entertained to see that he’d not bothered with underclothes. Impatient, his jager. His knees made weird angles as he pulled the hems over elongated heels and past the wicked claws of his feet. Tiberiu had spent a whole evening once testing how his legs were actually articulated, how he could balance or stretch without injury; the skeletal structure was neither fully human or workably animal but some median thing that ought not have let Frigg walk, much less fight the way he did. Nothing in the world was like his jager, and Tiberiu was constantly amazed by him. He was a marvel of Science.

Last of all Frigg reached up and, very slowly, lifted off his hat and laid it carefully on top of the pile of his clothes. Even without a stitch on anywhere else, Frigg never really looked naked without his hat, but once it was set aside he always seemed deliciously vulnerable. Tiberiu caught his wrist and pulled him close for another kiss just for the joy of it. He traced the sharp edges of Frigg’s front row of teeth with his tongue, flicked it deeper to feel the needle-points of his back row. He’d seen Frigg bite an assassin’s hand clean off, ripping flesh and shearing bone with his face painted red and his eyes full of battle lust. Here in the lab Frigg’s lips yielded to his gentle pressure and he held so perfectly still that Tiberiu’s tongue wasn’t even scratched.

“Climb up onto the slab,” he whispered, nuzzling Frigg’s jaw in the way that always made him shake. Frigg buried a moan in Tiberiu’s hair, pressing close against his body for just a single heartbeat before tearing himself away to obey. 

The restraints on the slab were woven steel lined with leather, thick enough to resist even a jagermonster’s strength. Tiberiu stroked ticklish-soft along the stretched arch of what would have been Frigg’s foot once and pulled the first strap tight around his ankle, spread his legs wide to strap the other far at the other side. Straps at the knees too, up over the rest-blocks supporting the joints. They didn’t easily spread flat anymore, not the way a normal man’s might. He slid his fingers up the long line of the sartorius muscle, played along the edge of the inguinal ligament. He really ought to have some sort of support for the pelvic structure as well, he thought as he latched the hip strap. This arrangement put too much pressure on the acetabulum, he could see the way the angle forced by laying stretched flat like this twisted the femoral head just a bit out of true. Up near the top of the slab there was a low moan as the genital structure began to fill with blood. 

Tiberiu ignored it for now. He traced the shallow curves of the rectus abdominis, fur lush and soft under his hands, and then the wide plains of the pectorals. The chest strap was better, the anatomy here closer to human, and the straps at the humerus and wrist were trivial. Frigg’s fingers curled and stretched restlessly, and Tiberiu bent on a whim to kiss his fingertips. His beautiful monster, willingly at his mercy. “How does it feel?”

“Amazink,” Frigg answered with an impish grin that suggested he was being a brat on purpose. Tiberiu gave him a warning look and he settled. “Iz fine, hy em verra comfortable und vould like hyu to schtart cuttink me op now please.”

Tiberiu swatted his thigh. “When I’m ready,” he said, “and not before.” He hadn’t been planning to make Frigg wait, but now...He turned and reached for the first of the sensors. Heart rate and breathing. He slicked the electrodes and taped them carefully to Frigg’s chest. Next the electrodes along the temples and scalp to measure neural oscillations, and then the electromyography needles in the rectus femoris and the biceps bracii. He glanced up at his machine and smiled as he saw it record the tiny tensing of the muscles as he touched them. Frigg breathed out a low sigh, and this too his instruments faithfully recorded. Excellent.

Then he reached for the last item to prepare his subject. He watched the monitors show a measurable spike in heartrate and breathing as he lifted the blindfold to Frigg’s face. He knew that this was always pushing things for Frigg, being unable to see, though he didn’t know why. The missing data was upsetting. He purposely went very slow fastening it over Frigg’s eyes, giving him time to object. Faint trembling shook Frigg’s body but as the moments ticked by he continued to hold his tongue. Very well then. Tiberiu pulled the buckle tight and adjusted it so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable under Frigg’s head. 

He let himself take a moment to pet back Frigg’s hair away from the sensors on his face, to enjoy the way even that small affection stilled and steadied him. Then he stepped back and went to regard his monitors and see to his notes.

He really ought to record a baseline before introducing any further variables. He could set up a datachart with five minute intervals for all the measurements currently being taken, and then--oh, damn, why hadn’t he thought to get bloodflow sensors for the corpora cavernosa? He could have been measuring that too and then he could chart it against heartrate and breathing to track arousal, see how that compared to the patterns of neural oscillations… Maybe he could put something together right now, it wouldn’t be perfect but they could always repeat the experiment later and he could improve the design. Some sort of elastic material, and he could measure how far it was displaced? Though the tension itself might skew results. Temperature wasn’t accurate enough, though he really ought to be tracking that too anyway. Bright fire but the sounds Frigg made were amazing, little whimpers and gasps that made all his monitors ping. Wait, what if he used some sort of sound to measure bloodflow, echolocation like in bats to produce an image? He started frantically scribbling notes before the possible applications of this technology distracted him. Clearly these required preliminary sketches as well. 

Sometime later, Tiberiu realized Frigg was talking to him. Had been talking to him for some time, actually, a tiny whisper that he’d heard but not processed as it grew louder and louder in a running desperate litany. “Master? Master, please, hy promise hy vill be zo goot for hyu, hy vill do ennyting hyu vant, please, gott, come bek, Master, dun’t go, dun’t trow me avay, hy vill be worthy ov hyu, hy svear, no metter vhat eet teks, please, please, MASTER!”

Oh fuck. Frigg’s vital signs were measuring huge spikes, frantically racing pulse and too-quick shallow breaths and readings for every muscle contracting hard enough that in a human they’d be pulling away from the bone with the sheer tension. His brain scans were reporting acute stress responses. Tiberiu dropped his notes on the floor and scrambled to get Frigg unstrapped.

He started with the ankle straps, had to lean his whole weight on Frigg’s leg to keep him from pulling it too tight to undo the buckles. That was a huge safety flaw, why hadn’t he thought about it? Tiberiu wanted to snarl at his own stupidity. Frigg was just screaming now, wordless pain peppered with heart wrenching calls of “Master” and “please”. Tiberiu pet him as well as he could while fumbling with the knee strap, trying to soothe him. 

“Shhh, shh, you’re alright, I’m here,” he told Frigg over and over, but he wasn’t even sure Frigg could hear him over all the noise. The main door slammed open with a crack of the lock snapping clean off and the sound of sharp claws clicking on the floor as someone came running in. 

“Vot der HELL IZ--oh. Er--” Boian. Boian? Nelu should have had at least three hours left on his shift when they’d started...Later. There were more important things to do right now.

“Help me get him unstrapped,” Tiberiu snapped, and Boian came stumbling awkwardly over like it was only a Heterodyne’s direct order that kept him from bolting. His normally corpselike face had gone red.

Frigg gave a screaming heave against the hip strap just before Tiberiu could get his knee free that dislocated his femur with a sickening crack; Tiberiu could see the lump just below his hip that ought not be there. It had to hurt and badly, but Frigg didn’t even seem to notice, still pulling at the arm restraints and screaming for his master even as Tiberiu touched him. The straps creaked under his strength. Boian frowned and started quickly and professionally helping undo the buckles. “Hoy, brodder,” he was mumbling under the screams. “Hyu iz not alone, ve iz here, hyu iz hokay…” Tiberiu reminded himself to commend him later.

“Hold him still,” Tiberiu said once they’d undone all but the chest strap, giving a few bare seconds warning before he took Frigg’s leg and gave it a twist and push back into place that left Frigg howling. Tiberiu set his jaw grimly and unfastened the last of the restraints, bundling Frigg up against his chest. Frigg reached for him blindly, holding onto Tiberiu so hard his claws left tiny gouges in Tiberiu’s shoulders. He’d have to be careful of those--Frigg would be so upset when he saw them. 

He didn’t even bother unbuckling the blindfold, just pushed the strap up over the points of Frigg’s ears and off over his head. The inside of the heavy cloth was wet. “Blanket, bottom desk drawer,” he told Boian as Frigg buried his face in Tiberiu’s neck and sobbed. 

The various taped sensors were the work of a moment to rip away; Tiberiu let them clatter to the floor unheeded. The needles in his arms and legs took a bit more care to remove; Tiberiu would have liked to tape a bit of gauze over the punctures even if something so minor didn’t really require it, but he wasn’t going to let go of Frigg long enough to find the supplies now. If they hadn’t closed by the time Frigg calmed he could do it then. “Shush, love, I’m here, you’re safe, I’ve got you,” he said as he stroked Frigg’s loose hair back out of his face. Frigg made an awful wrecked whine, but at least the screaming stopped.

Boian came back with the big woolen blanket Tiberiu had set aside earlier against the possibility of shock. There were a few tiny holes Boian’s anxious claws had ripped in it. “Thank you,” he told his guard as the man hovered anxiously. “I’ll handle things from here, you can go.”

Boian looked from his Master to his brother-in-arms one more time, watching Tiberiu tenderly bundling Frigg up against his chest. Frigg pulled all his long limbs close to his curled body, diminished in some fundamental way that turned Tiberiu’s stomach to see. He hated the thought of anyone else, even a brother, seeing Frigg this way. Apparently Boian agreed: he stared fixedly at the ground in front of them before snapping a crisp salute and turning for the door. 

A thought occurred to Tiberiu. “Oh, Boian? ” he said, watching the jagermonster pause to listen without turning back, “When you get off shift, tell whoever’s bartending at Mamma Gkika’s that your drinks are on me tonight.” It was an unusual familiarity, but Tiberiu frankly considered that the poor man had earned it today. He didn’t argue, just gave a quick nod and left. 

Tiberiu held Frigg close to his body for a long time before the shaking stopped. “Welcome back,” he murmured as Frigg hesitantly leaned up to nuzzle his cheek. “How are you feeling now?”

Frigg mumbled something too quietly for Tiberiu to hear. Tiberiu gently tipped his head up, although Frigg still wouldn’t look at him. How had he lost control of this situation so badly? Tiberiu swallowed hard and traced a thumb along Frigg’s rough jaw. “What was that?”

“Hy em so sorry, Master,” Frigg whispered brokenly. The places he’d rubbed his arms and wrists raw against the restraints were livid under the pale blue of his fur. “Hy em so, so sorry. Hy couldn’t--hy failed hyu, hy don’t know vhy hyu came bek at all. Hy ruined hyu whole experiment because hy couldn’t keep mine dem nerves in check, hy should be stronger den dot, und hy vas not.” Frigg ducked away from Tiberiu’s touch to hide his face in one bony shoulder, face a picture of shame, and Tiberiu tried not to think about how much that hurt. 

He didn’t even know where to begin with all of that. “It's alright, love, I forgive you,” Tiberiu told him, letting his hand fall to rest on Frigg’s curled back. “Only...what on earth happened? You were fine and then you were screaming.” He felt Frigg flinch under the blanket. 

“Hyu...did not come bek. Hy called und called un hyu did not come bek. Hy vas alone und hyu hed gone sumvhere und left me behind und hy vas blind again--” Again?--“und hy thought…” Frigg swallowed an ugly bitter sound. “Hy thought hy hed done sumtink wrong und hyu hed decided hyu deed not vant me ennymore. Schtupid!” Frigg growled low in his throat and Tiberiu was glad he realized how absurd that possibility was until he continued “hyu vould heff et least untied me first if hyu vere done mit me!” It stung like being slapped in the face.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tiberiu snapped. “You’re mine and I’m keeping you. Don’t forget again. Now what’s this about being blind? Is that why you hesitated over the blindfold?”

“Ja, vhen der masters vas gone, hy almost got Pythios keeled. Eet vas...preetty bad.” Tiberiu could imagine; the two were as tangled up in each other as he’d ever seen two people be. He couldn’t imagine what a wreck Frigg must have been without Pythios to counterbalance him. Frigg took a steadying breath and this time didn’t flinch away when Tiberiu petted his hair. Small mercies. “Der clenk blew op und hy guess melted part of mine eyes? Hy neffer understood vhat heppened dere. Hy dint know for a vhile whether mine eyes would effer heal, und effen after hyu Lady Mother feexed dem for me, eet vas a long time before hy could see again.” 

Tiberiu listened in horror. “Why in gods name did you let me put the blindfold on you, that had to have been awful! That sort of thing is why you have a safe word.”

“Vas...deeficult, yas. Bot hyu vanted to.” Frigg said it like that was self-evident and inarguable reasoning. Like his own reaction meant nothing, like it didn’t matter he’d just been locked in a screaming terror bad enough to injure himself without even noticing. Because Tiberiu had wanted to do it to him. 

Tiberiu stared down at his jager, the tear-streaked face and the sluggishly bleeding needle-wounds and the wide raw patches where he’d thrown himself against the restraints trying to reach Tiberiu. He...had known, hadn’t he? What had he thought it meant, that Frigg would do anything he wanted? What else had this stupid child endured for the sake of his selfishness and shortsightedness? Tiberiu swallowed hard against the anger closing his throat. “You were supposed to safe,” he whispered helplessly. 

“Eef hy really could not, hy vould heff,” Frigg assured him, tucking his head back against Tiberiu’s neck. But what under theorems and fire were his standards, if this kind of reaction didn’t count as “couldn’t” for him? 

Frigg was not going to tell him no. About anything. Even if it hurt him, even if it killed him maybe. That was what a jager’s Loyalty meant. If Tiberiu wasn’t careful, he was going to irreparably break the man he loved, and he would have no one but himself to blame. The responsibility was terrifying. He tightened his hold around Frigg and closed his eyes. 

“Alright. I have new orders for you,” he said, feeling Frigg tense and listening in his arms. “First: if I ever leave you somewhere and you are uncomfortable for any reason, you are going to yell until I respond, is that understood” He waited for Figg’s nod against his chest and then continued. “I will choose what happens but you are not going to withhold information about your status from me again, it is unacceptable.” Frigg flinched at his severe tone, and Tiberiu made a conscious effort to rein in his fear and anger.

“And so I am not making decisions without access to all the relevant data, we are going to sit down and talk things out, and you are going to give me your true and honest opinions on anything we might do before it happens. I am not walking into something like you having actually been blind again without knowing it ahead of time.” Frigg nodded, curled very small against Tiberiu’s chest. “But not tonight,” Tiberiu decided. “Tonight we are going to bed, and I am going to hold you at least until morning. The rest of this can wait.”

Frigg made a low rumble of a purr up against Tiberiu’s skin, tired and grateful, and Tiberiu just cradled him close and desperately hoped this would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that there is way more sex in Tiberu's sciencing than might be immediately apparent. Consider where all those muscles and tendons are, and what exactly hes trying to measure.
> 
> Also jfc dont ever leave anyone helpless in a stress position they cant get out of without keeping an eye on them. Use your safewords if you need to. Negotiate ahead of time so you dont find out "oh hey I hate not being able to see" by a panic attack. Basically, wow, everyone fucks up so hard in this fic dont do kink like frigg guys for real.


End file.
